


The Beach Job

by bandwidthlimit



Series: Leverage Ficlets [10]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandwidthlimit/pseuds/bandwidthlimit
Summary: Nate uses his lying voice and gets called out.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Series: Leverage Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840567
Kudos: 8





	The Beach Job

**Author's Note:**

> A 2011 snippet from a time when I would have killed to be at a beach.

“Nate, could you help me with this?” Sophie craned her head over her shoulder, spread out on a towel in a bikini that left little to nothing to the imagination. He raised his eyebrows at her over his sunglasses and she wiggled the bottle of suntan lotion at him. “Please?”

“Sophie, we're not here for sunbathing, you know. We're here for a job.”

She waved a dismissing hand at him. “Yeah, but Eliot and Parker are on it, and Hardison is at some convention, and we don't have anything until tomorrow... Humor me, Nate.”

He sighed, and tried to ignore her for a moment longer before sighing and setting down his book. The sand was warm beneath his knees, and he tried to ignore just how much skin Sophie really had exposed. “Where have you gotten already?” His voice was resigned as he took the lotion from her, and he didn't miss Sophie's triumphant smile.

“I just need you to get my back.”

“Right.” He took a deep, fortifying breath and warmed the lotion between his hands before spreading it over Sophie's shoulder blades. She let out a satisfied noise that he told himself wasn't a moan, and Nate tried to ignore it by calling Hardison in over the comms for an update.

He listened to Hardison talk for what definitely wasn't long enough, his fingers slipping over Sophie's sun warmed skin

“Nate.”

Sophie gave another low sound, deep in her throat, and Nate swallowed hard, pressing his fingers into Sophie's skin.

“Nate.”

He'd forgotten how soft she could be, when she wasn't conning, or stealing, or...

“Nate!”

“What?” He blinked, his hands slipping down and resting on the swell of Sophie's hips. He didn't move them away immediately, not until she turned and looked over her shoulder at him.

“We're out,” Eliot's voice sounded like gravel, and Nate wondered how long Eliot had been trying to get a hold of him. “We're headed back to the hotel with the merchandise.”

“Right, right.”

“I bet they're at the beach,” Parker's voice sounded chipper over the comms, and Nate wiped his hands down on Sophie's towel.

“We're not at the beach. We're -”

“That's his lying voice,” Hardison's grin sent Nate back to his chair and his book. Sophie hid her smile in the crook of her elbow. “We'll meet you there.”

Nate frowned and flipped back to his page, tuning out Eliot's point that Hardison didn't even like going outside. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Sophie roll over.

He reread the same sentence long after Hardison had set up his big umbrella and blocked out the sun.


End file.
